The Serendipity Effect
by shiihime
Summary: "It only took one girl to help him realize he was capable of falling in love in the first place." -Kacchako (Series of one-shots)
1. Chapter 1: Her Thanks

**I actually had an itch to write for these two. The pairing isn't popular but hey the chemistry is GREAT and the possibilities with these two are endless. So this will be a series of one-shots featuring the pure little angel and the angry little shit everyone knows and loves. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **I don't own Boku no Hero Academia nor any of lovely characters in it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Her Thanks**

Love is in the air..

..or at least spreading among the students of Class 1-A like a hormone induced virus that feeds off of the unsuspecting urges from young underdeveloped teens.

And for Bakugou Katsuki, Valentine's Day only existed as an _idea_ until he entered grade school and the nauseating truth of the "Day of Love" became apparent. His mother had been quite shocked and predictably disappointed upon the realization that her son had called a young girl a list of rudimentary names due to the fact she had gifted him a small bag of heart shaped treats. It was only later he found out that it indeed was not a random, undermining act of kindness and girls were _supposed_ to give out sweet candies to those they favored on Valentine's Day. Still pissed him off just thinking about a girl believing that he really needed her attention. He was fine alone.

Ever since that day, he only ever received a small box of assorted chocolates with a little note that read "Happy Valentine's Day! Please be a gentleman today. _Please._ Love you! -Mom". It always ended up in the garbage anyway, but the motherly sentiment was there even though she should know that chocolate just was not his cup of tea and nor were pleading requests specifically meant to order him to act in a certain way.

He hardly cared anyway. Valentine's Day was a nauseating concept that only got more nauseating as he grew older and his peers grew even more curious about the opposite sex. Small, meaningless candies evolved into heart shaped boxes full of flavored condoms and gourmet chocolates. Instead of just joining each other for a play date they joined each other for a heated evening in an old, dusty hotel. Bakugou really didn't pay much attention to it. To him, it was just an ordinary day that was just slightly more irritating than the rest.

So as the explosive male stared across the room, or rather _glared_ across the room at the shitty little Deku with piles of lovely boxes atop his desk, he couldn't help but wonder why it irked him in the first place. He could only blame it on his pride, the fact that the flimsy little shit was able to score just about every female's attention in the classroom while the closest he got to interacting with one of the girl's from his class was when he beat the shit out of Uraraka back when the Sport's Festival took place. And speaking of the gravity girl..

"I-I actually made this for you!" She blurted loud enough for the entire class to hear, her eyes burning with that same determination she had when he had faced her back then. It was hardly a suitable expression for the situation, but then again Uraraka was a bundle of odd characteristics that made her unpredictable and different. Bakugou scoffed at his thoughts, slightly perplexed at the little spark of excitement that ignited within his chest at witnessing that same look that had excited him the first time. He decided that it was heavily due to the fact that her look was just a reminder of an exhilarating battle rather than a silly concept such as "feelings".

Deku reacted as typical shitty Deku would react to such a thing: spluttered nonsense, flailed his hands around a bit like a timid school girl, then finally accepted it with a quiet "thank you". And yet that _apparently_ was the reaction she had wanted, because she threw her arms around him and gave him an enthusiastic thanks even though she was the one giving him the gift in the first place. He rolled his eyes, mumbling a slur of curses that could be clearly heard by anyone sitting in his vicinity. And no one commented, because Bakugou Katsuki cursing was no special surprise to anyone in the room.

When Aizawa finally entered, everyone scattered back to their seats like cockroaches, settling in their seats with heated cheeks and twinkling eyes. A lighthearted atmoshpere became apparent, making the blonde slightly sick to his stomach because for one thing it smelt of chocolate and he could practically _smell_ the raging pheromones. And suddenly, among other particularly _annoying_ things, a faint snicker became audible near him, "Guess you'll be _unlucky_ tonight.."

"I will fucking end you."

* * *

By the time class was over, everyone was rushing out of the classroom with plans for the evening already confirmed and partners already hand in hand. Even the less unfortunate organized events involving sappy romance movies and booze to accommodate the lack of a date for apparently the "most important day of the year". Bakugou could only snarl at the sickening sight, deciding to exit the scene as quickly as possible so as to avoid witnessing another second of gushing teens. Though as he rose begrudgingly from his seat, a heavy hand was quick to hold him into his place.

"Dude! I didn't get anything either! We should totally hit the town and pick up some girls!"

Bakugou swatted his hand away, not even having to look to know that it was Kirishima, "Touch me again and I'll fucking kill you." He retorted, practically boring holes into his head with his glare, "And I'm not going anywhere with you to do any of that dumb shit. I have better things to do." Kirishima whined at that, attempting to persuade his sort of "friend" to join him once again, "Come on man! You don't want to be alone on Valentine's Day! At least come on out and have some fun!"

"Fuck off. I've been alone every Valentine's Day and I've been just fucking fine." He shot him one last glare before slinging his bag over his shoulder and turning to leave. At that point, Kirishima decided to play it safe and lay off. He had a pretty good grasp on how far Bakugou could be pushed (not very far), so this was the fine line that he knew not to cross.

He threw his hands up defensively, "Alright, suit yourself. If you change your mind give me call though." With that, he took his leave, leaving Bakugou alone in the classroom, and slightly more angry than before. The blonde grunted an irritated reply even though the redhead had already left, and as he started toward the door, he was only stopped yet again by a light tap on his shoulder. He turned, irritated by the fact that he had been interrupted once again.

It surprised him to see Uraraka, staring up at him with those big doll eyes and that big dopey smile, "What the hell do you want?" He spit out venomously, although it actually didn't come out just as menacing as he had intended it too.

She laughed, a sound that resonated in his ears like Christmas bells, "It's Valentine's Day Bakugou-kun! I don't _want_ anything!" She reached into her bag, that same smile still plastered on her face, "Well, I guess I do _want_ something.." Her small hands then retrieved a small box from her bag, the weightless female presenting him a small, heart-shaped box, "I want to give you this. They're homemade! I made everyone from Class 1-A a box of my own special chocolates!" She huffed determinedly, brows knitting together in a manner that would have normally been serious had it not been plastered on the features of a girl with the looks of a twelve year old, "I'm calling them _Uraraka's Super Special Deluxe Chocolates_!"

It was terrible, and it earned a glower from the latter that only made the girl laugh even more, even if it was marginally more nervous than before, "Kidding! But they are homemade and they are for you!" Bakugou hesitated before slowly taking the box from her. His frown never faltered, nor did her gleaming grin. She was blinding, and for that he could barely tear his gaze off of her.

"I hate chocolate." He suddenly said, thinking back to that little box resting in the bottom of his garbage can back at home. This earned a gasp from the girl, a stroke of disbelief striking her features, "What?! No way!" Quickly, she took it back from him, apologizing in the process. This startled him, the boy hardly expecting her to snatch it back.

"Hey, what the hell?!" He snapped as he watched her move to place the box back in her bag. She brought her actions to a halt at that, looking back up at him curiously, "But you said-" He snatched the box back, "I never said I didn't fucking want it." He retorted and preceded to examine it. It was delicately wrapped, pretty and pink. Clearly she had put some work even into the packaging. His eyes narrowed, but he said nothing and her bravado from before vanished then, the girl suddenly appearing as if she was under a spotlight.

"U-Uhm.. well.." She looked away, appearing uncomfortable all of a sudden, "..Thank you." She finally mumbled, a small smile forming on her lips. This threw him off for a moment, his eyes widening at her unnecessary thankfulness. It confused him, but he tried not to let it show for too long that she was able to break down his guard with simple, quiet words, "For fucking what? Telling you I hate chocolate?" Her bubbly personality from before returned, a titter filling the air, " _No,_ for accepting it anyway so you wouldn't hurt my feelings." She tucked a hair behind her ear, meeting his gaze with a dazzling expression of gratitude and merriment, "You're not so mean after all, _Kaachan._ " And with that, she darted for the door just as he opened his mouth to unleash the stream of curses at the successful attempt to grate his nerves.

When he finally settled, the blonde carefully opened the box to reveal its contents. It _definitely_ didn't resemble the factory made chocolates his mother had given him that very morning. The smell was the same, but he expected nothing less. He chose the one in the middle, that one appearing different from the rest since it was white chocolate.

Popping it in his mouth and giving it a hesitant chew, he decided that maybe chocolate wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **I actually love little Deku but this was Bakugou's POV so I had to keep it in character. Maybe next time an Uraraka POV? What do you guys think? Leave a review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Feeling Love

**Rushed garbage that is just terrible because I have a writer's black right now.**

 **Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys keep me going!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: "I'm Feeling Love"**

"A party?"

Uraraka Ochako cocked her head, as if the notion in itself was foreign to her. In some ways, it was. She had never attended a party before, mainly because she had never been invited.

"Totally!" The pink alien before her gave a reassuring smile, "Like, _everyone_ is going to be there," She leaned in, the smile on her face unsettling in many ways, warning the gravity manipulator that her next few words would possibly cause discomfort, "Midoriya will be there.." She gave herself away with the blush that colored her cheeks a lovely shade of crimson, her eyes darting around the room as if that would help her escape such an awkward situation.

"Uhm.. well, that sounds fun.. Not just because Deku will be there! I'm sure it'll still be fun regardless!"

The latter could only stretch her mischievous grin, offering a slight nod to her response as if she actually believed her, "Right, right.. just be at my place tomorrow night at six. Wear something nice, but not to flashy!" She winked, "Dress to impress, 'kay?" The reaction was to be expected, but Uraraka could only flash a timid smile to reassure the pink female that she would be attending even if the suggestive words sent unsettling shivers down her spine.

The blush that heated her cheeks for the rest of the day could only be traced to the idea of spending an evening with a certain viridescent haired hero that made her feel as if she was floating (no pun intended). Her smile remained bashful, but the sparkle in her eyes was only but avid and _anxious_ almost.

She couldn't keep her eyes off of him for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Uraraka! You came!"

The brunette tucked a hair behind her hair, suddenly feeling as if the minor confidence that possessed her earlier had forsaken her to be replaced by a throat-clenching diffidence that made her regret wearing such a short dress to a party Deku would be attending _._ Her fellow female classmates seemed to think differently, eyes skimming over her as if she was a fashion model on a runway, " _Whoa_ , you dressed up." Jirou interjected, shattering the silence and also any shred of aplomb that helped Uraraka walk through that door.

Immediately, as if she was standing there in nothing but her underwear and it was all just a bad dream, she could only splutter and look anywhere but at her peers, "S-Should I go?! Oh my _God,_ I should go!" Before she could turn to make her grand escape, Mina made her move to prevent her from moving.

"You look great!" She squealed, "Looking like that it won't just be _Midoriya's_ heart you'll be stealing tonight!"

"B-But I don't want to steal _anyone's_ heart!" She retorted flimsily with eyes firmly closed, "Now I'm embarrassed!"

"You should still say regardless, ribbit." Asui cut in, "It'd be disappointing for everyone if you left."

Uraraka bit her lip, pulling the soft flesh with her teeth to suckle it nervously, "..Where is Midoriya anyway? N-Not like it matters or anything.." But it did matter, really. She wanted him to _see_ her, to actually give her the attention she so desperately craved.

"Alright you fucking asshole! You want to fight about it?!"

Her eyes snapped up to seek out the cause of the sudden outburst, even though she really already knew who had broken the easygoing "party" feel.

"..Who invited _him_?" Momo whispered under her breath, a tinge of disgust hinted in her tone. The gravity manipulator could not deny that it was _odd_ , but her spirit held no such malice to resent _anyone.._

..even Bakugou Katsuki.

"C'mon dude! You've already eaten like _half_ of the wasabi peas! Share!" It was admirable of Kirishima to defend himself, but also reckless since Uraraka was already aware that the Bakugou was fond of spicy foods according to what Deku had told her, and anything Bakugou was fond of should not and _could not_ be shared.

"What the fuck did you say?!" He snarled, everyone in the room now very aware of his presence if they weren't already before, "Wanna run that by me one more time fuckface?" Sparks ignited in his palms, the male visibly _itching_ for a fight. And expectantly, that was enough for Kirishima to back off, relinquishing the peas to extinguish the anger of the latter.

"How does he _ever_ expect to find anyone with an attitude like that?" Momo mumbled, causing Uraraka's brows to knit together with concern.

"There's someone for everybody, I believe.." Her words were soft, gentle and genuine with her feelings of affection. She would be lying if she agreed with what everyone said. On the outside, yes, he lived up to the stereotype, but she knew that even Bakugou possessed even a _small_ amount of kindness.

"He's still a total asshole." Jirou spoke bluntly, but Uraraka still could not nod in agreement with her female companions..

..There was more to him and she knew it.

* * *

"Guess Midoriya isn't coming.." Mina revealed disappointingly, "I'm really sorry Uraraka.. I know you were really looking forward to it, but I guess something came up and he couldn't show." Her words were heavy, so much weight that nearly pulled her fake smile down. It was undeniable, she came for _him._ Even she knew when to admit something so selfish, but it did not make her feel any less disappointed.

"Hey! It's really fine! Tonight will still be great!" She pumped her fist in the air, an attempt meant to steer them away from being concerned. Though judging by their worried expressions she could only guess that anything wouldn't be enough to reassure them, "I'm gonna go get some punch! I'll be right back!" It was all she could do to get away from those eyes that pierced right through her, as if they were cutting into her emotions and digging for a true response, but she could not open up to them.

Her feet carried her to the table where the beverages rested, hardly aware of her own legs moving. Everyone was moving so fast and herself so slow, as if everyone in the room was blurry and the noises were loud, sounds ringing loud enough to prevent her from hearing anything else. They were screaming at her, tying an anchor around her ankle and keeping her still even if she was supposed to be weightless. Gravity was supposed to be her specialty, but she had no control all of a sudden.

"Shitty Deku didn't show, huh?"

She jumped, a reaction that knocked over a few plastic cups that rested atop the table, "B-Bakugou-kun?!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're really gonna let that fucking nerd put you down like this? You're just as weak as him."

Uraraka could only blink quizzically. She didn't really know what was happening, but the fact that he was interacting with her in the first place was a mystery in itself, "U-Uhm.. I'm sorry? Are you trying to _help_ me Bakugou-kun?"

He snarled, and she knew instantly she had made a mistake, "What the fuck? No. It just pisses me off seeing people who are stronger than that shitty _Deku_ get so worked up over dumb shit." She didn't quite register what exactly he was getting at, but there was definitely a compliment in there _somewhere,_ even if it was subtle. Her curiosity was easily enough to urge her to pry.

"It's that obvious, huh?" She breathed shakily, peering up at the explosive teen to further understand his intentions. His reaction was unreadable, but his words still held that same vexation that defined him, "Hell yeah it is. It's fucking disgusting. You should try to find someone else less fucking shitty."

Her brow quirked, the female suddenly feeling a little risky. This was her chance to find out whether or not he was as cruel as the class made him out to be, "..And who do _you_ think I should look for?" He finally made eye contact, the girl _swearing_ she caught a glimpse of a smirk, "What the hell do you mean?"

She could only laugh, the male not at all liking that by the way his frown deepened, "I mean, what is my _type._ "

His eyes tore away from her, a slight disappointment considering she was trying to study him a little more, "Fuck that. Just find someone who makes you feel good. Does _type_ really fucking matter as long as someone makes you happy?" It startled her, enough so that her eyes grew wide and her lips parted to release an inaudible gasp. Even if it was foul and ill worded, the meaning was still there. He was right. Bakugou Katsuki had an _understanding_ far much better than her's when it came to such a subject, "Hey! What the _fuck_?! Why are you looking at me like that?!"

Uraraka could only giggle, placing her palm to her mouth in an attempt to conceal her amusement, "It's _nothing._ I just didn't think you'd know so much about such a thing. I guess even _you_ have people you admire huh, Bakugou-kun?"

The veins that bulged on the side of his head were a clear sign that she had perhaps said too much, but she couldn't help but notice that look in his eyes. It wasn't the "I want to kill you look" that he so casually wore most of the time, but rather it was look that she could hardly comprehend. It was almost like..

..how she looked at Deku.

"Whatever. Just stop fucking _pouting_ and get over that fucking shit stain." And with that, he shuffled off, the gravity manipulator barely noticing the blush that tinted his cheeks. _She also couldn't help but notice how it was quite an adorable look for him._

"I knew it.." She whispered, the anchor that had been tying her down suddenly broken.

She was weightless.

* * *

 **This is honestly terrible. I can write so much better than this but WHATEVER.**

 **If you liked it please, PLEASE leave a review. Feedback is so important to me guys, it encourages me to keep writing! So if you want more, tell me you want more!**

 **I'm also accepting prompts on my tumblr. So if you're interested, shoot an ask my way and I can whip something up. (This fic is also about to become M rated. I am ready to write some spicy stuff.)**


End file.
